


Needy

by Channie08



Series: Nct Smuts open [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Daddy Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Channie08/pseuds/Channie08
Summary: Donghyuck gets needy, Jeno has bad timing.Or Jeno has a thing for embarrassing his boyfriend.





	1. Whiney

With a sigh, Jeno looked to his younger boyfriend, seeing him pouting as he sat at the bus stop. Arms crossed over, bottom lip jutted out, tears in his eyes. 

He felt his frustrations grow just watching the smaller boy. Running his hands through his hair, he groaned out, "Baby, please, can't it wait till after school?" 

The said boy only pouted more, shaking his head vigorously. "No, I dont wanna wait!" He protested, standing up to try and get his boyfriend to give in.

"No! Donghyuck, I'm serious!" Jeno stated, watching as the boy only stomped his foot to the ground. 

Donghyuck threw his hands in the air, shouting, "Jeno! I'm serious as well! You have barely made any contact with me for the last two weeks! Please!" 

Before Jeno could even attempt to reason why, the school bus pulled up. Jeno just grabbed the two backpacks and gently pushed his stubborn boyfriend on the bus to the very last seat.

But Dongyuck was surprised when Jeno threw their bags to the one seat, while pulling Donghyuck into the other with him.

"Fine, but if you make a single noise, I'm gonna make you do something you probably wont like." Jeno growled quietly.

Donghyuck felt his eyes widen as Jeno started tugging his uniform pants to the top of his knee's. "J-Jeno, we can wait till after school! What if someone sees?" He whisper yelled.

Jeno could only chuckle lowly and say, "You were the one who asked, besides is six in the morning I doubt anyone will know. Now turn your ass to me baby." 

A shiver went down his spine as he turned for his boyfriend, slightly sticking his ass out.

Jeno immediately brought his hands to the soft bottom, squeezing both cheeks harshly with his hands. This caused Donghyuck to take in a sharp breath. 

The blonde boy just laughed at this, taking his long finger, trailing it around the small boy's rim. 

"I bet you like this huh baby? The idea of getting caught turns you on, doesn't it?" Jeno whispered to the small male. 

Donghyuck whimpered quietly protesting, "No! S-Someone could see us!" 

A sharp pinch was felt at Donghyuck's thighs, Jeno growling out, "I don't like liars, I can see your tiny little cock leaking." And suddenly Jeno's long finger was being pushed into his fluttering hole.

The bronze haired boy could only silently gasp at how good it felt, as it had been weeks since he'd been intimately touched anywhere by his boyfriend.

Seeing this, Jeno only pushed his finger deeper, quickly adding another one to start scissoring the tight hole.

As he did this, his own hand went to his boyfriends small, leaking cock. The tiny thing was immediately covered by his hand. 

"Baby your cock is so little and adorable, little babies like you get tiny cocks, you don't deserve to have big manly ones do you?"Jeno whispered harshly. 

Donghyuck could've came at that, but he knew he would pay the price for doing that, so he replied softly, "No, only daddies like you get one!" 

Jeno could only hum on agreement, adding another finger into his accepting hole. As he did so, he was carefully caressing the tiny cock, slowly jerking it off, matching the pace he was pumping his fingers in and out of Donghyuck. 

When Jeno started jerking him off, he had to put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from moaning. 

Once he gained control over his sensitivity, he quickly whispered, "Daddy can I please cum?? Please I'll be a good boy the rest of the day!" 

The blonde immediately said, "Okay babe but you'll have to do something for me after. Let me see your baby cock cum for me." 

The reaction was right after the words left Jeno's mouth. Donghyuck felt his little cock twitch, and the warmth in his stomach tighten and suddenly he was cumming onto the seat and Jeno's calloused hand.

After a few minutes, Donghyuck had recovered, and Jeno pulled his fingers out of the tight heat. "Good job baby, now clean up your mess." He said, raising his cum covered hand to meet the tiny boys sweet lips. 

Donghyuck's tongue darted out and started kitten licking the cum off, swallowing it like it was milk. 

Once he finished, Jeno went and pulled Donghyuck's pants all the way off along with his boxers. 

"Jeno? What are you doing I need to wear those!" The smaller boy whispered harshly to his boyfriend.

Jeno waved his finger at the boy, saying, "I just got you off on a bus. Besides your gonna wear something else under your pants, okay?" 

Donghyuck could only nod, and blush once the clothing was handed over to him. It was a small, tight, pink thong.

The smirk that rested on Jeno's face as he helped him get into it, annoyed Dongyuck. But he wouldn't say anything given what just happened. Jeno mockingly awed when the clothing barely covered Donghyucks tiny cock. 

The younger boy blushed at that, and finished getting his pants back on. And once his did, they miraculously just pulled up to the school gates. 

But right before Jeno got up to get off, he whispered, "After lunch, I'll meet you in the empty literature classroom. I'm sitting with Mark and Jisung at lunch today."

Then quickly and quietly, Jeno grabbed the two backpacks, Donghyucks hand, and started walking off of the bus, and into the school, anticipating the end of the school day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lunch...

After lunch, Donghyuck slowly made his way to the room Jeno told him to go to. He was nervous, Jeno was always full of surprises, it didn't help that all he did was stare at Donghyuck all of lunch. 

It wasn't just Jeno though, Mark and Jaemin were also staring at him. It was almost as if they knew what had happened this morning. Yet Donghyuck supposes Jeno told them, as they are all best friends. Donghyuck was curious as to where Jisung was, cause Jeno was supposed to sit with him as well. 

Upon arriving to the empty room, Donghyuck walked in and was greeted with the sight of a shirtless Jeno leaning against a table. 

"About time baby, what took you so long?" Jeno questioned, walking over to his small boyfriend. 

Donghyuck blushed and responded, "I-I'm nervous." He clasped his hands together and looked down towards the floor. 

This made Jeno smirk, so he tilted his baby's head up from his chin and then he chuckled. He pulled Donghyuck in for a hug, and whispered, "Baby, nothing to be nervous about... We are gonna have fun! I know exactly what you would like to do!" 

Confused, Donghyuck looked at his tall boyfriend and questioned, "Not that I don't trust you, but how do you know exactly what I would like to do?"

Jeno released Donghyuck and walked over to where his stuff was placed and grabbed a orange journal. "Does this look familiar?" He asked, smirking even more then before. 

"J-Jeno! How far did you read in that! That's my personal journal!" Donghyuck whined loudly, walking over and trying to grab it from Jeno's outstretched hand. 

Chuckling, Jeno responded "Not very far baby, enough for me to know what you like. Now take your shirt off for me baby. "

Blushing, Donghyuck did what he was told and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it to the side, then went and sat on one of the tables. 

Jeno walked back over to him and stood between his legs, tilting his head to start kissing his neck. He sucked harshly on the tan, smooth skin, red spots littering across his neck and collarbones. 

Suddenly, Jeno pulled away and walked over to the classrooms door and said, "I lied baby, but this will be fun." and then he knocked on the frame of the door. 

Not even ten seconds later, Donghyuck found himself blushing and trying to find where he threw his shirt. "J-Jeno! What the hell!" He yelled. 

As he was rushing around, he didn't hear the footsteps approaching, "Hyuckie, calm down, can you do that for me baby?" a soft voice questioned him. 

A shiver ran down Donghyuck's spine as he paused all his movements. He took a few deep breaths, trying to control his shaking hands. 

"Thank you cutie." another voice came, "Can you turn around please?"

Donghyuck slowly turned around and looked at the two new faces, Jaemin and Mark. 

"Jeno read your journal and saw your entry about wanting to try something new. And your entry about how you thought we were all, 'Handsome and manly' and how you get all hot and bothered seeing us sometimes." Jaemin whispered softly, taking Donghyuck's hands into his own. 

Shaking, Donghyuck nodded, and looked down to the floor, focusing on his shoes. 

"Baby, I'm not mad, I feel the same way about two of your friends... But let me give you this, okay?" Jeno said, hugging Donghyuck from behind. 

Donghyuck whimpered out a quiet, "Okay... " 

Jeno smiled at looked to his two friends and said to them, "I'm gonna have him lean against me on the big table, I'll let you guys do the work. Hyuckie what's your safeword if you want to stop?"

Looking up to meet Jeno's eyes, Donghyuck let out a soft, "Peaches..." Then he felt himself get pulled over to the big table in the room. 

"Alright baby, Jaemin is going to help you with the rest of your clothes, okay?" Jeno stated as he pulled himself onto the table and sliding into the middle of it. 

Donghyuck nodded, and not even five seconds later, he felt hands move onto his hips, slowly unbuttoning his pants, and pulling them down his legs. He giggle slightly as he heard both Jaemin and Mark gasp at the pink thong he's wearing. 

"Baby you look so precious" Jaemin breathed out, carefully pulling the cloth down to the floor. 

Blushing, Donghyuck moved closer to Jaemin and Mark. They both immediately let their hands roam his body, not leaving any part of it untouched. Shivers ran down Donghyuck's spine when Mark caressed his tiny cock. 

Smirking, Mark said, "Well don't you have a cute tiny cock, huh?"

They all chuckled when Donghyuck nodded shyly, looking back to where Jeno sat. 

Jeno smiled at him and suggested, "Why don't we get him on the table and get started?" 

Mark and Jaemin nodded, but Mark was the one who swooped the small boy up into his arms, before carrying him to Jeno. Then he and Jaemin crawled onto the table and continued letting their hands roam Donghyuck's body. All of them enjoying the sounds the boy was releasing. 

Jaemin suddenly leaned his head down and gave the tiny cock a few kitten licks and asks, "Hyuckie, I'm gonna suck your cute little cock, okay? Don't hold back your adorable moans... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll finish this soon! I am really bad with deadlines sorry about the late post!! Also I really wanted Jaemin and Mark in, I'll get NoHyuck their private moment soon. I'll probably put 2 more chapters out. 
> 
> What do you want to happen when Mark and Jaemin are there?? Let me know in the comments! Or DM me on my fan account: kpopboygroups00

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking Jeno is gonna pound Donghyuck, should someone catch them or should Jeno invite someone just to embarrass Donghyuck, either that or no one else besides the two...
> 
> Team A: Get Caught
> 
> Team B: Invite from Jeno
> 
> Team C: Not caught
> 
> Comment your team!! Next update will for sure be before March 1st!!


End file.
